Beauty and the Beast: RF2 Style
by ZestySweetHeart
Summary: Julia is the beauty. A wild monster from deep in the jungles of Blessia Island is the beast. When Julia wanders off alone to the dangerous island by herself while looking for organic ingredients, she finds herself in deep trouble: kidnapped, impregnated by, and possibly even in love with a monster. This is pure crack with a bit of romance. ;D Rated M for rape, mpreg, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, reader! This story is part crack fic, part romance, part crazy, and all me. This first chapter is all introductory. The action all begins in the next two chapters. I'll try to have them both up by tomorrow night. If I really want to I could have it finished sooner. **

**Anyway, the story opens with Julia in the bathhouse, being angsty because nobody answered her bulletin board request for special ingredients...**

Chapter One: Do It Yourself

Julia's POV

I was frustrated. No, I was beyond frustrated. My request had been on the bulletin board all week long, and NOBODY was answering it. Everybody was so busy chasing their significant others around that nobody bothered helping anybody out anymore.

Springtime... If only I had someone special. He'd help me out. I felt a sharp pang in my heart, knowing that even if I had a boyfriend, he wouldn't do as I asked...

The only guys I had ever been interested in were Max de Sainte-Cocquille and the local heartthrob Kyle. Kyle was always only a friend, and she could usually count on him. But he was too busy chasing Mana around and avoiding her brute of a father.

And Max... Well, he seemed interested for a while. We dated off and on. He even kissed me once; it wasn't a bad kiss, but it wasn't a great kiss either. He's nice. But I don't know. He never seems to really focus on much more than himself. He's really vain and... And... Girly. I know he doesn't mean to be. And his fashion sense is superb, I'll give him that. But he's just not manly enough for me. We never really clicked.

So that left me with no body. I had no special guy to call when I needed help. And at the moment I desperately needed help.

I needed rare ingredients for my special bath salts and bubble formulas. I've been scraping the bottom of the barrel for literally every ingredient I need. It seemed to me that since no one was willing to help me, I'd have to go get the ingredients myself.

"If you want something done right, you've got to do it yourself," I said to myself, preparing myself for the day ahead.

An hour later...

*dingdingding* I walked into Douglas' shop and- *CRASH*

"OOOWW!" Mana and I simultaneously yelled as we collided in the doorway. She immediately jumped up, dragging me with her, whispering a very rushed "I'm sorry! Sorry, sorry, but I gotta go now! I'm late for my date. Bye!" And with that she shoved past me and ran out the door.

Crazy woman. No matter what she's doing it always has something to do with Kyle. I didn't understand what Kyle saw in her anyway. She wasn't all that pretty, she wasn't all that smart, and she was actually pretty annoying. And boy crazy.

So I shook myself off and stepped all the way in to the shop. That's when I heard Douglas walking down the steps.

"Mana? Are you alright? What was- Oh! Julia. You here to buy something?" I smiled at the big man. He really wasn't a very shrewd businessman, but he was good at twisting arms.

Luckily I'm smart enough not to let him twist my arm. I'm very good at saying no. But today I actually was looking to buy something.

"Yes, I am," I said to him. "Do you have any fresh fruit and veggies today? I need strawberries, cucumbers, some melon... Oh, also do you have any sea salt in stock? The all natural stuff, I need a good sized chunk of it to help me get through the weekend. Also some aloe vera and-"

"Hold your horses, health freak, all I've got here is granulized salt and some seeds. Kyle hasn't shipped in any fresh produce this week. It's only the first week of spring, Julia," he said. I was disappointed, but if he didn't have it, he didn't have it...

"Alright. Thanks, Douglas. Have a good day," I said cheerfully as I could as I made my way back to the door. "Do you know where I can find some herbal grass, aloe, and maybe some oranges and pineapple?" I called back as I was about to leave.

"There's always fresh herbs and fruit on Blessia Island," mused the man. "And I'll bet you could get your salt and alloy very or whatever the heck that stuff is there, too. You'll have to get Kyle to go down there for you. He's usually available for little errands like that. Or maybe Jake, or even Barrett. But Kyle is your best bet. Keep him busy. That's always a good thing." I recognized the underlying tone in Douglas' voice. How scary. I blinked, not willing to let him know that Kyle was probably on a date with his baby girl right at that very moment.

"Will do," I said, smiling innocently and waving goodbye. "See you later!" While on my way down to the harbor I actually saw Kyle and I thought, Well, that's weird. Shouldn't he be with Mana?

"Hey, Kyle!" I called, and got his attention. I walked over to him and we ended up directly in front of the bulletin board. I glanced at it. I noticed my request was halfway covered by date requests... Ridiculous...

"Oh, hi Julia," he said, smiling. "How's your day going?" I put on my happy face and made some small talk.

"Good, just decided to close up shop early today and run some errands. What about you? Have anything special planned today?" He frowned, trying to remember if anything was going on.

"Not that I can think of," he mused. I got excited. Maybe he's not busy.

"Oh, well if you don't have a date or anything could you-?" Aaaannnddd cue the yelling...

"OH, SHIT! I was supposed to meet Mana at Cherry Blossom Square fifteen minutes ago!" Well, there goes that plan. He was already running away.

"THANKS, JULES!" He yelled and waved goodbye as he ran. Aaannnddd he's gone. Again. Way. To. Go. I'm just gonna high five myself in the face, as my cousin Jerome always says.

"You're welcome," I mumbled to myself and kicked a pebble as I walked down the steps and across the dock. "Thanks for nothing, Kyle." It looked like I really was going to have to do it myself. If a love struck amnesiac farmer boy can make it on Blessia Island, so can I. And so, being the stubborn girl I am, I got in the boat and started rowing.

Thankfully since I work out regularly, my upper body strength and stamina are pretty good so I wasn't too tired when I made it to Blessia Island. Looking around, it didn't look too bad. White sandy beaches, tropical plants, clear blue waters... Then I heard the loud, angry roar of some wild monster. It probably came from deep in the jungle... There's no way whatever it was is going to find me.

"Alright," I took a deep breath and steeled myself. "I'm going in." I was going to be just fine. I mean, it's just an island with a few goblins and oversized turtles.

What could happen?

**REVIEW PLEASE! What do you think is going to happen? Or, since you probably read the description and have a good idea of what's to come, what do you think SHOULD happen...? Let me know! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! Sorry it's been so long since I updated any of my stories. I have been so busy with work and school that I simply haven't had any time for writing. I am on a sick day (yuck) and got really bored really fast… So I decided to check up on my fics. I wanted to update this one in particular. So here I go!**

**The angsty, impatient Julia has arrived at Blessia Island. Hopefully she can get what she needs… But, (spoiler alert) I wouldn't count on it.**

Chapter Two: Facing the Horde

Julia's POV

"I'm going in," I said. I was going to be just fine. I mean, it was just an island with a few goblins and oversized turtles. What could happen?

I steeled myself and moved just beyond the entrance, and glanced around. I saw the beach, a path, and a small neglected field… And a huge stone barrier blocking another path that led deeper into midst of the jungle. I walked over to the stone, and pressed my hand to it's smooth surface. I looked at it closer, and wondered at the strange writing engraved in it. I couldn't make heads or tails of it. I assumed it was some sort of warning to NOT travel beyond the stone barrier. I shuddered, not daring to imagine what manner of wild beasts lived farther inland…

_*Snap!*_ I gasped and whirled around at the sound of a twig snapping from somewhere behind me.

"Who's there?" I called out, seeing nothing but the clear water of the ocean and the gently swaying trees of the surrounding jungle. "Hello?" I was answered with the frustrated cry of some sort of monstrous bird in the distance. It echoed until it faded away, and then I was faced with a dead silence.

I was alone. I took another deep breath, and began to nervously inspect the tiny field. I found two of the four different kinds of herbal grass I needed, thank Grimoire! I smiled at my small triumph for a brief moment, before I realized that if I were to find the rest of what I needed I would have no choice but to go in deeper.

"It's okay," I tried to reassure myself with my own weak voice. "You haven't seen any monsters yet. It's just a little farther inside, Julia. You've got this." I tentatively moved forward and made myself look around another set of new surroundings. Deep, blue pools of water and a bridge leading to what looked like a small isthmus were just ahead, and there was a pile of rocks next to another blocked path to my left. To my right was another path, leading to where I could see a huge shipwreck looming over the trees.

Assuming that I'd be able to find some salt built up near the shipwreck, I took the path on my right. But when I made it over there, and moved closer to the wreck, I noticed a low combination of buzzing, chirping, and nonsensical muttering.

"What is tha— AAAAHHHH!" I screamed as a horde of goblin pirates poured out of the wreckage and surrounded me. The swarm of them seemed angry and nervous, and I was absolutely terrified. I could do nothing as they closed in around me and grabbed at me with their clawed fingers and poked at me with their swords; others had their bows in hand, arrows ready to fly if I did anything to make them mad enough… Even if I was already pretty sure my very existence was enough to make them angry enough to kill.

"No! NO! Leave me alone," I cried, crumpling myself into a little ball on the ground as they drew in closer and closer, and I felt their grabby hands touching me and tearing at my bag and my headband and my dress. I sobbed, not fearing that they would kill me and that no one would ever know what happened to me.

"RAAAAAAAAHHHH!" A loud, guttural roar ripped through the air and panic spread among the goblins like wildfire. I kept my eyes shut and remained frozen in the fetal position, curled up on the hot golden sand of the beach. I heard loud, heavy footsteps and felt the ground shake as whatever it was began to move among the horde of my persecutors.

_"__Gah roh bati mala mala AY!"_ A deep voice seemed to be chastising the goblins, who were all very afraid of the owner of the voice. I heard their panicked cries as chaos ensued and they all ran away, pushing and tripping over one another in their selfish desire to get away before the others. _"Bati mala mala tabaga bagi moh!" _

After a few moments that seemed to last forever, the only sounds I could hear were the painfully fast beating of my own heart and my panicky, shallow breathing… And the slow, labored breathing of whatever creature that had frightened away my assailants.

I was trembling furiously, though the hot sun was shining down on me, making the fact that I was already sweating from sheer terror even more uncomfortable. But suddenly, I heard the dull, heavy thump-thump of footsteps and a huge shadow blocked out the sunlight. I opened my eyes and looked up at the creature towering over me, and my blood ran cold.

"Oh, no," I barely breathed. There, looming over me, stood a massive giant.

**I hope you enjoyed that last bit! It's still rather introductory at this point. Give it about two more chapters and the story will really begin to unfold. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go again! Julia has come face to face with a giant on Blessia Island. What's going to happen next!?**

Chapter Three: One Big Problem

Julia's POV

"Oh, no," I barely breathed. There, looming over me, stood a massive giant. It was huge, probably about eleven feet tall— over twice my petite size of five feet four inches. It's skin was an olive green color all over except for a stripe of burnt orange that began between it's glittering black eyes, between the dark gray horns on its head, and went down its back until it disappeared beneath the tattered cloth that was the crude loincloth it was wearing. It had on no shirt to hide the incredibly defined muscles of its chest and stomach. Its arms were as big around as my head, it's muscles rippling as it reached down to—

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed and fell backward, doing my best to hold myself up with my shaking hands. The giant stared down at me with wide black eyes, and cocked its head. It was then that I realized how indecent I was: the goblins had torn my clothes so that I was dressed in sparse rags that were once my beautiful handmade dress. A small spark of annoyance flared up in me, but the spark was extinguished by terror when the giant crouched down and pointed a long, thick finger at me.

_"Nah bati,"_ it intoned before pointing at himself then back at me again. _"Ah Gara'amah ay?"_ It seemed to be asking me a question. I shook my head, confused and scared of the massive creature. It spoke again,_ "Ah Ut-mah?"_ I again shook my head as I drew my knees up to my chin and did my best to hide my almost naked body.

"I d-don't underst-stand," I cried. "Just l-leave me a-a-l-lone!" The giant grunted and hit its bare chest with a clenched fist. I jumped at the loud thump sound from the contact.

_"Nah! Nah Alone". Ay Lon!"_ It thumped its chest again. _"Ay Lon!"_ And then it pointed at me again. _"Ah?"_ I buried my face against my legs, and groaned in frustration.

"Just go AWAY!" I cried. The giant looked confused for a moment, and seemed to think about what I had just said. Suddenly, it clapped its hands, almost joyfully. It seemed pleased with itself.

_"Raaaahhh! Ay Lon, ah Way!"_ I looked up at it again, blinking in confusion.

"What?" I asked it, trying to understand. It thumped its chest again, grunting.

_"Ay Lon!"_ Then it pointed at me again. _"Ah Way!"_ OH! I know what it's saying!

"No, no, no," I said, sitting up and clearing my throat. "My name is Julia! Not Way." It cocked its head again, then sat down with its legs propped up around me. I froze, and gulped. There was no way I was going to get out of this one. I would just have to entertain this ferocious yet extremely curious giant until someone came to help me.

"Lon?" I asked, pointing at the creature. It grunted an affirmative.

_"Gah! Ay Lon! Ee ah?"_ Okay. So the giant's name was Lon. The giant had a name. That was a lot to digest. I folded my hands in my lap, painfully aware of my almost bare legs. Before I could answer him, I had to catch my breath.

"Phew… Ummm… I'm— er, ay… Julia," I stumbled to find the words. "Ay JULIA." Lon popped up onto his heels and made a sound not unlike the sound we as humans make when we finally understand something.

_"Ooooooiii! Ay Lon. Ah Joolah!"_ Lon pronounced my name like a little child would, but at least he was on the right track."

"No," I corrected him. "Ju-li-a!"

_"Joo…Lee…Ah,"_ He tried. _"Jooooleeaahhh… Joolah!"_ I shook my head no again, and he grunted in frustration, burying his face in his hands. I took note of his horns, four on each side of his head… He continued to try to figure out my name._ "NA! Ay Lon, ah… Ah… Joo… Joo…Lee…"_ I sighed, and gave up.

"No…" He looked up at me, and I pointed to him. "Ah Jules." He grinned, and tried that one on for size.

_"Ay Lon, ah Jool."_ I smiled at the happy look on the giant's face. It was slightly terrifying, because of the horns, the incredibly awkward lack of more than a small bump and nostrils for a nose, the sharp white teeth of his mischievous grin, and the glittering black orbs that were his eyes… All together, Lon was incredibly repulsive. He was a monster.

And yet, he had saved me from the goblin pirate horde. And had taken the time to learn to say my name… Kind of. This giant actually seems pretty nice, I thought as I smiled at Lon as he kept on repeating my name and his name over and over again.

_"Ay Lon, ah Jool! Ay Lon, ah JOOL! Jooooolllll… Joooooleeeeaaaahhh! Joolah ee Lon nah mala mala bati. Nah mala mala Ut-mah. Jool ee Lon gah padimah!"_ I had a vague idea of what he was saying. Earlier he called the goblins bati. I assumed that bati was his word for goblins or enemies, and the other word, padimah, was the word for friends. So I just smiled.

"Sure," I said. Suddenly he froze, and looked at me strangely. "Lon? What is it?" He cocked his head again, and held his hands out in question.

_"Shah…?"_ I laughed, realizing he didn't understand what sure meant. So I just nodded, hoping to communicate agreement with his previous statement.

"Sure," I said again. He looked extremely perturbed, but didn't have time to figure it all out right then. Because out of nowhere, four larger giants had us surrounded and they were all roaring!

_"RAAAAHHH!"_ Lon roared back, suddenly grabbing me with one of his massive hands and holding me close to his chest. _"AY LON, EE JOOL LON LON SHAH EE PADIMAH!"_

The largest of the four other giants (I thought he looked to be about thirteen feet tall) stepped forward, seeming to challenge Lon.

_"RAAAAHHHH! AY GROK, EE LON BATI MALA MALA WALALAG!"_ Lon growled angrily in reply, so I assumed that Grok, which was this huge giant's name, had insulted Lon.

_"Gahahahahaha!"_ The other three brutes laughed at Lon, and seemed to be there only to back up Grok. I was terrified, and clung to the massive hand that was wrapped around my tiny waist, holding me with a surprisingly gentle grip. Lon looked down at me, and huffed in frustration, seemingly tortured by some decision I had no idea about. Then he turned and walked about ten feet away, and set me on top of a boulder.

"Lon?" I squeaked, suddenly afraid, not for myself, but for the curious monster I had somehow befriended. Lon smiled again, but kept a serious visage.

_"Jool nah tabaga. Jool… Put put."_ I don't know how I understood, but the look in his dark eyes were begging me to stay… To stay put. So, trembling, I sat on the rock and hugged my knees to my chin once again.

"Okay," I whispered, as he pressed his massive forehead to mine for a brief moment before turning back toward the hostile giants and letting out an angry roar.

It was in that moment that I realized what was going on.

Lon was about to fight for me for the second time in less than half an hour.

And it honestly didn't look like my friendly giant would stand a chance.

**Aaallllrighty! So, for a brief moment I will explain some things to you. The language of the giants, who call themselves Gara'amah, is fairly simple. Here are some examples from the story:**

**Nah = no, not, never, etc.**

**Gah = yes, for sure**

**Ee = and, also, with, etc.**

**Bati = ***any kind of monster enemy, even used in reference to other giants but that is very insulting; especially used in reference to goblins.*

**Gara'amah = giants**

**Ut-mah = humans/Earth-mates**

**El-mah = elves**

**Do-mah = dwarves**

**Babala = children/babies**

**Padimah = friend**

**Ay = I, me, myself, mine**

**Ah = you, yourself, yours**

**Ayah = us, we, ourselves, ours**

**Rah = ***an exclamatory word used to get attention; or a greeting*

**Oi = ***an exclamatory word used to convey understanding*

**"Gah roh bati mala mala ay!" = translated: "Yes, fear me, you filthy goblins!" **

**"Bati mala mala tabaga bagi moh!" = translated: Run away, you filthy goblins, cowards of all cowards!"**

**Bagi = coward/cowardly/cowardice/fearful/afraid** *not to be confused with _roh_, which conveys the action of being afraid.*

**Moh = ***a word used to amplify another; like, _bagi moh_ means _coward of cowards_, or _Gara'amah Moh_ means _Giant of Giants._

**Tabaga = run, running, leave, leaving, etc.**

**Mala = bad, filthy, dirty, etc. ***_Mala mala_ is a double insult*

**Roh = fear **

**Put put = stay , don't go, don't leave**

**Walalag = ***this basically means fucking bastard*

**Shah = HAHAHAHA I am not telling you what this word means just yet... that would be a spoiler. What do you all think it means? ;)**

**Happy reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Back again! And this is how I do it. I write chapters in a day and post them all at once! Probably the WORST way to do it, but when I have a day to write I CAN'T STOP! **

**Here we are at a turning point in the story. Julia had just been befriended by a monster, a Blessian giant (by the way, I guess the giants are otherwise known as trolls in the game, but I like calling them giants better, so yeah). Just when the human girl and Lon are beginning to get the hang of the whole "breaking the language barrier" thing, their newly formed friendship and their very lives are threatened by the arrival of four hostile giants, led by Grok, a thirteen foot tall monster that has decided to challenge Lon for the possession of the human girl. Julia isn't sure what is going on at this point… But she will know soon enough. Enjoy!**

Chapter Four: In the Heart of a Giant

Lon's POV

"Jool nah tabaga. Jool… Put put. _Jool, please don't run away. Jool… Stay._" I could hardly believe what was happening. The sun hadn't even moved from the place in the sky it had been in when I first stumbled upon this Ut-mah female, this human, when she was being attacked by the goblin filth. If the Ut-mah had been a male, I would have taken the pleasure of destroying the Ut-mah himself, which was also my responsibility and honor as a Gara'amahni. But when I had frightened away the stupid bati, the goblin pirates, and saw that it was a female, I stopped.

I had never seen an Ut-mah female up close before.

And it didn't take long for this female, this Jool, to capture my attention and interest. She was tiny, and pale, and helpless. Her skin was soft and looked very prone to being burned by the sun, and easily broken by tooth and claw. The jungle was no place for such a creature.

And yet there she was, cowering before me in fear. I had been shocked; not many creatures cowered before me. I was not known to be a terrible creature.

Quite often I was ridiculed because I was different… Smaller, weaker, prone to such weaknesses as sentiment and compassion. It was because of my mother, who was not only a dangerously curious female and a witch, but also an Ut-mahshahvran— a human lover. She had left the jungle to live amongst the humans for many years. While she had been gone, she had become mate of a Gara'amahbagi— a giant that had allowed itself in weakness to fall prey to the Ut-mah and become a slave and pet to them. After a short while, she gave birth to me and my sister Lana'ana.

The Ut-mah that had stolen our father away from the jungle then stole away my sister and sold her to a Malamalahindig— an Ut-mah slave trader. Adamo, my father, flew into a rage when he discovered what had been done. Before becoming one with my mother, Gamiga, he had never had a desire to have a family. But when their only daughter was taken away, something in him changed.

He attacked the Ut-mah that had raised him since he was a babala, and killed him. In turn, its family hunted us down and destroyed my father. My mother took me back to her home and hid me deep in the jungle, where I learned the ways of the true Gara'amahni. I learned to not trust the Ut-mah. Until I saw the Flame-headed Ut-mah…

He often would come into the jungle and grow things. He would take from the jungle— fruit, stones, grasses. And yet he would always give back to it. He was generally indifferent, although at times kind to the docile monsters that lived here. Any hostility was met with a deadly self defense that always ended with the hostiles being sent back to the Forest of Beginnings.

Many of the Gara'amahni had been sent back by the Fiery-one. When I saw that the goblin horde had emerged from their dark slime pits, I assumed that it was because the infamous Ut-mah was on the island.

I was wrong.

It was Jool. And Grok and his Omagagaramahni were determined to take her and take out their pent up lust on her. It was the time of Shahvrana, when the mature Gara'amahni fought to obtain mates of the Gara'amahna… The females were scarce, and their affections and loyalty could only be attained by show of brute strength. That was another reason why my mother was despised among my people; she was weak, and mated with a Gara'amahbagi.

Shahvrana only takes place every twenty years, for each new generation. My people mate for life, and so this is a time of great importance and of great stress and danger. Often the males will go crazy if they cannot attain a mate fast enough, and they will fight over anything and take out their lust on various other creatures that are unfortunate enough to cross their paths at the wrong time. My best friend is the result of such an incident.

Boulder is half-tortoise half-Gara'amah. He is a dumb creature, and more animal than most of the Gara'amahni, but he is a good friend. We are outcasts together. He has been busy chasing female tortoises around the beaches as of late, due to Shahvrana. I have tried to win over various females, but most of them are taken already, and I haven't met one that really seemed like one I could tie myself to. My desire to find a female with a good heart overwhelmed the lust that most males of my kind were controlled by.

The Gara'amahni are some of the cruelest and most erotic creatures you could come across, I am ashamed to say. And I was raised by a mother that taught me of the importance of love, and of being merciful instead of cruel.

When I saw Jool, I was reminded of my mother, who let her mate's murderers live instead of killing them, who let love come before lust, who let heart come before physical strength. When I saw Jool, I saw a gentle, innocent creature. I was drawn to her.

And I couldn't let Grok and his brutes destroy that.

I called her friend. And it sounded like she replied in my language, telling me she claimed me as her love. I'm not sure if that's what she said or not. But something is happening to me right now. I don't know if it's love, lust, or both…Could it be possible for a giant to love a human? I don't know. I don't understand any of this… But I do know that I want it.

And I am going to fight for it.

**I was originally going to just go into the fight and write from Julia's perspective, but then this chapter happened... I'm not sure how I feel about it yet. Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
